Around・the・PriPara Land!
Around・the・PriPara Land! (アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド！) is a song sung by FriendAll & CelePara Opera Company. It debuts in Episode 86. Performers *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Dorothy West *Shion Todo *Leona West *Faruru *Aroma Kurosu *Mikan Shiratama *Hibiki Shikyoin TV Size Lyrics Romaji= (YES!) (OH!) DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Megami sae jiyū ni raibu! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Issho no LONG LONG TIME! DeepPink|Leona}}/ Bonjūru! Aidoru!! DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ Megutta sekai ga Hitotsu ni natchau yo Araundo! (Merry Go!) Doko e datte ikeru yo (Merry Go!) Sekaijū ga tomodachi mawaru mawaru marui chikyū, honto ni saikō no sutēji! Araundo! (Merry Go!) Hajimari no chaimu ga (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Natta nara, kirakira no sumairu de parēdo shichaou yo! Araundo・za・PuriParando! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Issho ni ikou! Araundo・za・PuriParando (Around!) x3 Issho ni ikou! Lalala...(Around!) Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) Pretty Paradise World! |-| Kanji= (YES!) (Oh!) DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ 女神さえ自由にライブ！ MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ 一緒のLONG LONG TIME！ DeepPink|Leona}}/ ボンジュール！アイドル!! DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ 巡った世界が 一つになっちゃうよ アラウンド!（Merry Go！）　何処へだっていけるよ（Merry Go！） 世界中がトモダチ　マワルマワル丸い地球、ホントに最高のステージ！ アラウンド!（Merry Go!）　始まりのチャイムが（Ring, Ring a Bell！） 鳴ったなら、キラキラのスマイルでパレードしちゃおうよ！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド！（Around!）x３ （We go!） 一緒に行こう！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド（Around!）x３ 一緒に行こう Lalala...(Around!) Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) Pretty Paradise World! |-| English= (YES!) (OH!) DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ As goddesses need to be free to do a live too! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ It's been a LONG LONG TIME since we've been together! DeepPink|Leona}}/ Bonjour! Idol!! DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ The world we visited Will combine into one Around! (Merry Go!) We can go wherever we want (Merry Go!) The whole world is friends as the Earth rotates around and round, as we stand on the best stage! Around! (Merry Go!) When the first bell (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Rings, show your shiny smile and begin the parade! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Let's go together! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 Let's go together! Lalala...(Around!) Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) Pretty Paradise World! Full Version Lyrics Romaji= (YES!) (OH!) DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ Megami sae jiyū ni raibu! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Issho no LONG LONG TIME! DeepPink|Leona}}/ Bonjūru! Aidoru!! DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ Megutta sekai ga Hitotsu ni natchau yo Araundo! (Merry Go!) Doko e datte ikeru yo (Merry Go!) Sekaijū ga tomodachi mawaru mawaru marui chikyū, honto ni saikō no sutēji! Araundo! (Merry Go!) Hajimari no chaimu ga (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Natta nara, kirakira no sumairu de parēdo shichaou yo! Araundo・za・PuriParando! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Issho ni ikou! Araundo・za・PuriParando (Around!) x3 Issho ni ikou! Kitto... HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / Kanaetai tte dorīmu, DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ / / / kanaeru tte puraido DeepSkyBlue|Mirei}}/ / / Kasane attara DarkViolet|Sophie}}/ / zenbu ga HotPink|Laala}}/ kirameki Sā, mō ichido utaou! Sekai ga kon'na ni mo HotPink|Laala}}/ Shiatā Nan dakara! Araundo! (Merry Go!) Doko e datte ikeru yo (Merry Go!) Sekaijū ga tomodachi mawaru mawaru marui chikyū, honto ni saikō no sutēji! Araundo! (Merry Go!) Hajimari no chaimu ga (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Natta nara, kirakira no sumairu de parēdo shichaou yo! Araundo・za・PuriParando! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Issho ni ikou! Araundo・za・PuriParando (Around!) x3 Issho ni ikou! Lalala...(Around!) x3 Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) x3 Pretty Paradise World! |-| Kanji= さあ行こう（最高）！（YES!)　なんともスパイシー、華麗に飛び立つのさ 道は遥か方里越えちゃう、頑張って行くよ～！（OH！) 縦横無尽！行き交う人　新進気鋭！最新のコーデ纏う もっとね、 表現したい、歌いたい、女神さえ自由にライブ！ クフっと笑うほど面白いんだ　そう､ 一緒のLONG LONG TIME！ オペラ歌手？芸術家？ボンジュール！アイドル!! 歌のオーロラ　空にかけたら 巡った世界が一つになっちゃうよ アラウンド!（Merry Go！）　何処へだっていけるよ（Merry Go！） 世界中がトモダチ　マワルマワル丸い地球、ホントに最高のステージ！ アラウンド!（Merry Go!）　始まりのチャイムが（Ring, Ring a Bell！） 鳴ったなら、キラキラのスマイルでパレードしちゃおうよ！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド！（Around!）x３ （We go!） 一緒に行こう！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド（Around!）x３ 一緒に行こう きっと… 叶えたいってドリーム、叶えるってプライド 重ねあったら　全部が　大事なキラメキ さぁ、もう一度歌おう！　世界がこんなにも 広くて○　不思議で？　綺麗で☆　楽しい♪ シアターなんだから！ アラウンド!（Merry Go！）　何処へだっていけるよ（Merry Go！） 世界中がトモダチ　マワルマワル丸い地球、ホントに最高のステージ！ アラウンド!（Merry Go!）　始まりのチャイムが（Ring, Ring a Bell！） 鳴ったなら、キラキラのスマイルでパレードしちゃおうよ！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド！（Around!）x３ （We go!） 一緒に行こう！ アラウンド・ザ・プリパランド（Around!）x３ 一緒に行こう Lalala...(Around!) Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) Pretty Paradise World! |-| English= It's the best! (YES!) How spicy it is, what a brilliant take off this is The journey is long and we have walked for miles, so let's try our best and go~! (OH!) People are! Walking past endlessly with full spirit! We will put on the newest coord I want to, express myself more, I want to sing, as goddesses need to be free to do a live too! It's very interesting that it makes us smile yes, it's been a LONG LONG TIME since we've been together! An opera singer? An artist? Bonjour! Idol!! The aurora of songs lights up the sky The world we visited will combine into one Around! (Merry Go!) We can go wherever we want (Merry Go!) The whole world is friends as the Earth rotates around and round, as we stand on the best stage! Around! (Merry Go!) When the first bell (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Rings, show your shiny smile and begin the parade! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Let's go together! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 Let's go together! Around! (Merry Go!) We can go wherever we want (Merry Go!) The whole world is friends as the Earth rotates around and round, as we stand on the best stage! Around! (Merry Go!) When the first bell (Ring, Ring a Bell!) Rings, show your shiny smile and begin the parade! Surely... I want my dreams to come true, or for my pride to come true I can pile all of these precious sparkles Come, let's sing once more! The world is so much more Wider〇 and mysterious? It's pretty☆　and a lot of fun♪ Because that is what a theater does! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 (We go!) Let's go together! Around・the・PriPara Land! (Around!) x3 Let's go together! Lalala...(Around!) Round! Round! Round! Round! World! Lalala...(Around!) Pretty Paradise World! Audio Trivia Gallery See Around・the・PriPara Land!/Image Gallery and Around・the・PriPara Land!/Video Gallery. Awards bestoverallsong2.png Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Music Category:Gameplay Category:Unit Song Category:2nd Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Insert Song